1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure and a method for selecting, controlling and sending Internet-based or digital audio to an AM/FM radio or amplifier.
2. Description of the Drawings
There is an ever-increasing amount of audio content available as digital computer files (such as in the MP3 format like those found at www.mp3.com) or as streaming digital audio (such as using the streaming digital audio techniques in U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,430). These new types of audio content can be played on a personal computer with a sound card, but cannot be played on a radio or stereo that is designed to receive and amplify analog audio signals. There are several techniques for converting a digital audio source to an analog signal that could be used by analog radio or amplifier, but these techniques interfere with the operation of the host PC and would require use of the PC to select and control the audio, for example, on an analog radio. Thus, there is a need to provide a system which enables Internet-based or digital audio to be played, for example, on an analog radio without tying up a personal computer.